BLACK AS HELL AND STRONG AS DEATH
by Giger05
Summary: Been part of somthing like a family is somthing nothing can replace but what if for some reason you feel pushed out? What then?


**Black as Hell and strong as death**

**Prue - 25** years old, lives in apartment with boyfriend Andy – she works at 415.  
**Piper – 22** years old, lives in apartment with boyfriend Leo – she owns P3.  
**Phoebe – 20** years old lives in the manor with younger sister - she works at bay mirror. Going out with a guy called rob.  
**Paige – 19** years old lives in the manor with older sister – works at P3 just come back from New York a few months ago to go to her grandmother's funeral didn't return back.

**Chapter 1 - COFFEE ANYONE **

"So you like that movie?" Leo asked the group as they walked across the street. Piper hugged closer to him, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Horror" Phoebe smiled, "Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"Huh, okay firstly she never saw half the movie because them two…" Prue explained pointing between Rob and her younger sister Phoebe, "Were permanently attached to each other and she never saw the other half because her hands were covering her face" They laughed as Phoebe slapped Prue jokingly on the arm before falling further into the arms of Rob who was more than happy to hold her. Paige just followed behind the group of six, the three couples laughing and smiling. She put her hands in her jean pockets, and followed behind kicking her feet as they went. "Who wants coffee?" Rob asked,

"Sounds great" Piper smiled

"Yup it does" Prue agreed, Paige once again kept quiet and well back. What was she thinking agreeing to go out with them and there boyfriends? She had originally said no but they had insisted now she was wishing that she had stuck her ground.

Prue happened to glance back feeling something was off and that's when she noticed Paige was looking towards the floor, shoulders hunched up and hands in pockets, and very quiet. "What did you think of it?" The oldest asked. Paige didn't answer truth was she didn't hear. Paige was somewhere else in the depth of her own through. Prue looked to Phoebe who shrugged the group stopped and turned. Paige followed suit and stopped then looked up. "What's going on?" She asked them trying to sound cheerful.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Are you okay?" Prue spoke. Paige looked at Prue like she was crazy, "Yeah of course I'm okay … why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem quieter than normal" Paige knew that her sisters knew something was up and she wanted to hide it. She didn't need them on her case. "I'm quiet because I'm dying of thirst is why?" She smiled, "Come on, coffee all around I'm buying. No arguing" Paige walked threw the group and into the coffee shop, they followed her.

The shop was quiet when they walked in, only a few costumers dotted around the place. "You lot go grab a table…" Paige told them,

"You sure you don't need a hand?" Rob offered

"Nope I'm good thanks" She smiled. It was when all six of them had walked away and up the top of the shop into a small she sighed in relief all she needed were questions from them. "Hey can I help you?" The guy stood behind the counter asked.

"Hey, can I grab seven coffees please, strong and black?"

"Sure can…" HE smiled as he went about the order. Paige looked up to where the six of them were sat. Each was in the arms of their man. Paige sighed and turned back to the man, "Dude can you make one of them to go?" She asked.

"Sure can…you not hanging around?" HE asked her

"Nope, I've had enough of all this for one night. I'm heading off home"

"Lucky you…this is a twenty four hour coffee bar, and this is the busiest it gets. Pretty dead huh?" He smiled, "Wait till after midnight" He laughed, "And I got roped into that shift!"

Paige couldn't help but notice his handsome ruggedness, his dirty blond hair not in the neatest cut style fell over his eyes. As he placed another coffee onto the tray he used his hand to push it back out of his face. As he did Paige locked with his deep blue eyes. "What's so funny?" He asked curiously,

Paige realised that a smile had crept upon her face, "Oh nothing" She tried to cover, "just I remember this well"

"What?"

"The whole coffee shop deal…I lived in New York a few months back, our busiest night was Wednesday"

"Really, see that's our quietest." He smiled once again pushing his hair back from his face,

"Funny the difference 3000 miles can make huh?" she smiled,

"Yeah…Well I'd love to continue this but…" HE looked down at the tray, "I ran out of cups to fill"

Paige smiled, subtle, she thought, yet so very effective. "Well, maybe if your not working tomorrow night you could stop by P3 and maybe I could explain to you the ins and outs of been a bar tender?" She asked. He looked up and noticed as her light brown almost blond hair swept over her face. It was now his turn to smile, "I'd like that…"

"Well stop by and we'll finish this off"

"Can't wait…" Paige just smiled; they were both stuck in the others eyes, Paige looked from his to the coffee tray. "Don't mean to…well rush you but they are some very thirsty people up there…"

"Oh yeah sorry" HE lifted the tray and slid it across the counter. She handed him the money and as she did their hands brushed each other. "Thanks" He smiled, she got up and walked away. "Hey you forgot your change, and to tell me your name" She turned back smiling, "Paige, Its Paige and you can give me the change back tomorrow."

"Don't you want to know mine?" He asked her

"Name tag Dude, I'll see you tomorrow Ryan!" She smiled now as she turned around he watched her walked away and towards the back of the shop. Smiling and shaking his head he began to wipe down the counter top, occasionally glancing over to her.

"Hey you, took your time?" Prue asked

"Yeah got a little distracted" She smiled, she placed the tray down and lifted her coffee up, "Okay guys have a nice rest of the night I'm off"

"Where you off to?" Phoebe asked,

"Off home"

"You not hanging around?" Andy asked,

"Nah…had enough of the couples for tonight thanks…you lot have a great rest of your night. Oh and Phoebe don't go threw the back door when you come in"

"It still broken" she asked,

"Yeah I haven't got around to it yet. That'll be tomorrow's problem. Night all"

With this she turned around but as she got half way threw the shop she hared her name. Turning around she saw the oldest approaching. "Hey Prue"

"Hey" She smiled, "Just wanted to make sure you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Paige asked her

"Well, because… because you just seemed a little down" Prue explained,

"I'm fine, promise…"

"Is something bothering you?" Prue asked, not willing to give up so easy, Paige pushed her hands into her pockets. "Look stuff got to me today is all…you know with victor and all"

"Has Dad said something too upset you?" Prue asked

"No, I just…Look Prue I'm fine" She looked over to Prue's shoulder and happened to catch a smile from Ryan; she smiled herself and looked to her oldest sister. "things are starting too look up and truthfully I don't want to go into what happened earlier"

"Ahh so something happened?"

"Prue! Leave it okay"

"Not so little sis, I can see this isn't the time or place but, tomorrow will be got it"

"Yeah, yeah, you shouldn't worry about me so much" She said rolling her eyes.

"I'll never stop" Prue smiled, "You want me to walk you to your car?"

"I think I can make it that far…"

"Just trying too look out for you, is all!" She explained,

Paige smiled, "I know and I love ya for it. And that guy up there loves you too so why don't you head on back up there? I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Yeah you will" Prue called to Paige's back as she left.

Prue walked back to the table and settled back into Andy's arms. "What's going on with her?" Piper asked.

"She's not speaking…" Prue explained, then she turned to Phoebe "Did she get a call from our dad the other day?"

"Today – this morning why?"

"I think it has effected her…did he say something to her"

"Does he ever…he'd rather just pretend she don't exist." Piper explained,

"I thought after last time he'd have been a little more…he saw how broken up she was at Grams funeral" Phoebe explained.

"Yeah well I think we need to have a sisters night and talk this out" Prue said,

"Well it'll have to be soon…Dad's on a fly by visit, he'll be here Sunday. We have a whole farther daughter day set" Phoebe explained, "Oh and guess what, daddy wants too met our men" She said sarcastically.

"Oh he does?" Piper asked,

"Hey what's wrong with your man?" Leo asked as he jabbed her in the ribs playfully, the others had to smile at this.

Paige sat into her car and shut the door, it was then that her hand instinctively ran through her hair and she rested her head back on the chair and sighed. Putting the half drunk coffee in the cup holder she clipped her belt on and started off down the road. Her hand lent across and she switched the radio on, heavy rock filled the air and she felt a sense of release. Winding down the window she was able to take a deep breath and calm herself, turning the music up louder she smiled. She headed home hoping to find a cold bear or five and her way to the living room.

R+R - tell me what you think! Should i continue? I have never wrote a fic like this before so this is new to me!

THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
